Birdwatching
by mkcel7
Summary: Konoka picks up a new hobby. Konosetsu.


**Birdwatching**

Setsuna slid Yuunagi back into its sheath slowly and placed it gently on the soft grass tufts near the edge of the water. Reaching back, she pulled out her hair tie, feeling her hair tumble down, before placing the band on top of the sword. She glanced carefully around her, checking for any signs of human life within the dense vegetation and, finally satisfied, began shrugging off her uniform. Stepping into the waterfall, she hesitated and rolled her shoulders, contemplating, before she allowed her wings to burst forth from her back. She smiled blissfully and stretched her wings.

* * *

Asuna slammed the door open and strode into the room.

'I'm back!'

Wiping the sweat off her brow, with a small frown on her dirt-streaked face, she grumbled under her breath.

'Why does Eva-chan always have to kick my ass,' she sank tentatively into the blue armchair and winced, 'literally…' Sinking into the chair, she sighed and closed her eyes. 'This resort is amazing though, this forest has got to be the real thing!' She opened her mouth to continue, before snapping it shut and blinking at the odd silence. Tilting her head backwards, she took a moment to adjust to the topsy turvy world, eyes flicking over to her friend hunched near the window, unmoving.

'Konoka?'

There was no movement. She waited a moment, and tried again, a little louder.

'_Konoka?'_

There was a small clatter as her friend twisted around, legs and torso twisting in opposite directions before she sprawled into a heap on the floor. Asuna turned around and lifted her head, raising an eyebrow.

'What's up with you?'

Konoka laughed nervously, rearranging her limbs before a hand emerged from the tangle to scratch the back of her head.

'Nothing, why do you ask?'

'Well, you know, something has to be up if you're going to play a game of twister with yourself when I call your name.'

The Konoka-heap shifted slightly.

'Haha…that. I wasn't expecting you back so early, since Eva-chan seemed a little…touchy this morning.'

Asuna's frown returned full force.

'You think? She nearly beat me half to death…' she paused and sighed again, '…as usual.'

Konoka picked herself off the floor and smiled at her friend.

'If it makes you feel any better, I kept some leftovers from lunch for you in the fridge.'

Asuna's eyes lit up and she bounded towards the kitchen, nearly ripping the fridge door off its hinges as her stomach growled in agreement.

* * *

Setsuna stood under the waterfall, letting the water caress her body softly and wash away the morning's accumulation of sweat and grime. She flapped her wings a few more times, before lowering them to wrap loosely around her body, shielding her from view.

* * *

'Drat.'

Asuna looked up from the near-empty plate, her mouth a blur, pausing for a brief second to manage out a 'Hmm?'

Konoka had resumed her half-crouched position by the window again, gazing silently.

'Oh, it's nothing…'

Asuna didn't miss the hint of disappointment in her voice, but said nothing. Polishing off the rest of the plate, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned against the back of the chair, patting her stomach.

* * *

Setsuna turned around to face the stream of water, letting her wings unfurl and start beating out slow, steady strokes in the air.

* * *

Konoka couldn't stop the small squeal from her throat and nearly fell out the window as she leaned forward as far as she could go. Asuna, curiosity overwhelming her, crept to the window beside Konoka and stuck her face in front of Konoka.

'What are you doing? You've been pressing those binoculars to your face all day, I'm surprised they haven't left any permanent marks yet!

Konoka recoiled in shock, hands letting go as the binoculars fell out of her hands for the second time. Swiftly catching it in one hand, Asuna brought them up to her eyes.

'Let me have a look, okay?'

Konoka flailed her arms about, trying to snatch them back.

'W-wait, Asuna! I-I'm going to miss the _perfect_ view!'

'Eh, miss what?'

Konoka faltered as she scrambled for words. Without waiting for a reply, Asuna gave a shout of excitement.

'Oh, I see! That's what you've been looking at, right?'

Konoka blushed.

'I-I-'

'So pretty… and the wings are so white, who wouldn't spend a whole morning looking at it?'

Konoka stared at the ground, face burning and she felt a little ashamed.

'Hey Konoka! I think it's about to fly!'

Konoka felt her arm being dragged towards the window, and Asuna pressed the binoculars back into her hand.

'Quick, or you're gonna miss it!'

'It…? What are you tal-'

'Hurry up and look!'

Puzzled, Konoka raised the binoculars to her eyes, relieved to see the absence of a certain individual from the visible waterfall.

'But Asuna, what are you-'

Asuna cut her off again.

'Where are you looking? Up there!'

Asuna's arm pointed in an unexpected direction. Konoka lifted the binoculars. High above the ground, perched on the uppermost branch of an enormous tree, a speckled, white bird stood majestically, wings raised in preparation for flight. With a great flap, it took off into the green depths and quickly vanished amongst the thick foliage. Asuna grinned at her, her keen eyesight seeing all.

'You should have told me about it earlier, y'know? I could have stared at it all day, that bird must be king around here! But now that that's over…Since when were you into birdwatching?' Asuna stared incredulously at her. 'I really wouldn't have thought you were the type, and I've known you for so long!'

Konoka gaped at her, before something clicked in her brain and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She sat down on the nearest chair, mind racing with images she hoped were burned permanently into her memory.

'Oh, yeah…I never told you, did I?' she murmured. 'I love birdwatching…'

**

* * *

**

_And that's the end of my first fanfiction... _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Edit: Ah, sorry to the confused reviewer - I didn't realise that my dashed lines separating Setsuna and Asuna/Konoka didn't come out. I've added the correct lines now. _**  
**


End file.
